Deal
by Kaoru Tao
Summary: CAPI. 5 UP! No olvide el Fic! Manta y Ryu se enteran de que Anna se fue e Yoh se quedo con Tamao! Reviews! - DESCONTINUADO HASTA NUEVO AVISO, PERDONEN -.-U -
1. Deal

**Deal******

**By**** Kaoru Tao**

Weno estoy aquí nuevamente con otro fic!!! (solo escribo de SK .. debo cambiar =3) este fic, va a ser algo así como un NO-YohxAnna, o sea que esta parejita no más no!!! (al menos eso creo, y les juro que me agrada esa pareja) las explicaciones más abajo, por ahora disfruten el fic ;) _Antes de que se me olvide SK no me pertenece solo los he usado para divertirme un rato =)_

Un día soleado. Un día cualquiera. Un día como criada. Esta Tamao barriendo el patio de la pensión Asakura, tantas cosas pasan por su cabeza, si alguien la estuviese viendo se daría cuenta que esta enfadada.

_"Siempre es lo mismo, Tamao haz esto, haz aquello. Ella siempre me manda, no me deja estar sola, no me deja descansar, no me deja conversar con él, ella nunca hace nada, solo le interesa ser la esposa del Shaman King"_

Tamao suspiro, entró a la pensión, se dirigió a la cocina y preparo el desayuno, se quito el delantal y se fue al segundo piso.

_"Será mejor despertar primero al joven Yoh"_

La pelirrosa se fue rumbo a la habitación de Yoh, estaba colorada, aunque sabía que ella era su prometida no podía sacarlo de su corazón, agarró el coraje suficiente y abrió lentamente la puerta.

- Joven Yoh, el…-

Tamao se sorprendió demasiado al verlos, nunca se imagino ver eso, ahora estaba claro que no tenía ninguna oportunidad, algo pasó por su mejilla. Una lágrima, puesto que había visto a Yoh, su primer amor, acompañado de ella.

Ella en la habitación de Yoh, abrazados, Tamao intentó hablar, pero nada, en eso unos ojos negros la estaban viendo, ella se puso nerviosa.

- ¿Qué quieres? -

- E…el…desayuno…esta listo -

- En un momento bajamos -

- Sí… -

Tamao cerró la puerta, se recargo en la pared, sus manos tapaban su boca, no quería que la escuchasen llorar, esa escena se repetía mil veces en su cabeza, se hincó, las lágrimas no paraban de salir.

_"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?"_

Tamao se alejó de ahí, camino lentamente a la cocina, haciéndose la idea de que no tenía porque ponerse así, pero sabía muy bien que sentir eso era la prueba más clara de que no podía dejar de amarlo. Momentos después ellos bajaron a desayunar, Tamao esta seria y no se atrevía a levantar la mirada, Yoh trataba de conversar con ella pero nada, las horas pasaron y Tamao notó que Yoh se arreglaba. Se acercó a él.

- Vamos a salir, así que no nos esperes para la cena -

- Esta bien señorita -

- La próxima vez te llevo a pasear -

- Sí -

Tamao recobró la sonrisa al escuchar esas palabras de Yoh, pero la mirada amenazadora que Anna le dio, hizo que esa pequeña esperanza se desvaneciera. Ambos salieron de la pensión, Tamao fue a darse un baño, necesitaba relajarse, olvidar, darse ánimos.

_"No puedo rendirme, sí ella hace eso es por algo"_

_'Tiene miedo'_

- ¿Eh? ¿Quién esta ahí? -

_'Yo puedo ayudarte, sal, vamos a conversar'_

Tamao dudo unos instantes, salió del baño, se cambio. Aquella voz en su mente le decía que saliese al patio, ella obedeció y al salir miro al cielo, a la luna.

- Es realmente hermosa, la luna -

- ¿Eh? Sí… -

- Eres Tamao, ¿o me equivoco? -

- Sí soy yo, tú eres…-

Tamao se sorprendió al ver esa persona pero extrañamente no sintió miedo.

- He estado observándote, también a esos dos, como te había dicho, ella tiene miedo -

- ¿A qué? -

- A que sus ceñimientos en verdad cambien, por eso lo aleja de ti, y pienso que el debe escoger, así que te ayudaré porque yo quiero que ella sea mía -

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer? -

- Sacar tu otro yo -

- ¿Mi otro…yo? -

Bueno, parece que no se descubrió mucho (pero ya han de saber quien es el otro personaje) pero ahora si las explicaciones, lo que pasa es que una amiga me pidió un fic con YohxAnna y que saliera Tamao, y pues mi mano comenzó a escribir, y creo que mi pequeña Tamao (me agrada este personaje =3) va ser mala!! =D más bien trataré… y lamento mucho si no te cae Tamao, pero lee el próximo capi, y si de plano no te gusta, pues ni modo.

Reviews!!! Les dejo mi correo kaoruchan1988hotmail.com


	2. Comienzo

**Deal******

**By**** Kaoru Tao**

**I. El comienzo**

****

Al fin el segundo capi!!! Bueno, no esperen mucho, ya que me cuesta demasiado cambiarle el carácter a Tamao… --

Ahora el fic =3

****

-¿Mi otro… yo? –

-Exacto, pero necesitaras ayuda y yo puedo brindártela-

-¿Y qué debo hacer?-

-Lo que siempre has deseado…con mi hermanito-

Hao se acercó a Tamao, la tomó por la cintura acercando su rostro al de ella, con una mano sostuvo su mentón abriendo un poco su boca, él también abrió su boca y por ella pasó una parte de su esencia, con la cual Tamao podría sacar su otro yo. Hao se separó lentamente de Tamao, ella estaba algo mareada, cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras sostenía su cabeza.

-Ahora eres mía-

-Pero seré de Yoh-

-Aún así tú eres mi sirviente-

-Hasta que consiga lo que deseo-

-Debes ser más agradecida con tu dueño-

-Muchas gracias, oh grandísimo Hao-

Tamao levantó la cara, ya no asemejaba a la de hace unos instantes, su mirada ahora era fría, calculadora, su sonrisa ya no era tierna como antes, en verdad había cambiado, y Hao sonreía ante la situación.

-Más te vale que no hagas una tontería-

-Yo sólo deseo a Yoh, ella no me importa-

-A mi sí… así que no se te ocurra hacerle algo-

-Tus deseos son ordenes, además, con esos degenerados que tengo como espíritus no puedo hacerle gran cosa-

-Bueno, será mejor que entres, ya no tardan en llegar-

Tamao dio media vuelta y entró a la pensión, Hao desapareció. Ella se dirigió a su habitación y comenzó a buscar en su ropero algo que le agradase, había sacado toda su ropa del ropero hasta que se topó con un pequeño short que había comprado hace tiempo pero le daba pena usarlo.

-Esto está bien-

Siguió buscando y encontró una pequeña blusa de tirantes, se la puso junto con el short, en verdad se veía bien y más ahora que sus pechos se estaban desarrollando, en proporción le ganaba a Anna.

-A ver como reacciona Yoh-

A lo lejos se escucha un grito.

-Tamao!! Hemos llegado, baja y haz la cena-

-Tamao, haz la cena!-

Imitaba Tamao el grito de Anna, bajo como si nada y solo calentó las sobras de la comida, al llegar al comedor se encontró solo con Anna, quién la estaba observando por la forma en la que estaba vestida.

-¿Se puede saber por qué estas vestida así?-

-Porque pensé que llegarían más tarde, además tengo calor-

-…-

-¿Y el joven Yoh?-

-Que te importa, deja eso ahí y lárgate, no quiero que estés arruinando la cena-

-Como digas, Anna-

Tamao salió del comedor y se dirigió al patio, claro que se puso en un lugar donde podría escuchar todo lo que pasaba en el comedor. Yoh llegó.

-¿Tamao no cenará con nosotros?-

-No…-

-Bueno, gracias por la comida!!-

Ambos comenzaron a probar la comida, pasaron unos minutos en silencio total, tan incomodo, pero ya estaban acostumbrados a ello mientras que había una pelirrosa muerta del aburrimiento.

-Oye Yoh…-

-mmm…-

-¿En verdad piensar salir a pasear con Tamao?-

-¿Por qué no? Ella ha sido muy amable en hacer todo los quehaceres, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ella-

-…-

-¿Pasa algo?-

-He terminado, me iré a dormir-

-Que descanses-

Anna salió del comedor y se dirigió a su habitación, Tamao al darse cuenta entró al comedor y se encontró a Yoh terminando la cena, cuando la vio se quedo boquiabierto,puesto que era la primera vez que veía a Tamao vestida así.

-Pensé que estabas dormida-

-…-

-¿Pasa algo?-

-¿Me veo bien?-

-Te ves muy bien-

-Me alegro-

Tamao se acercó a Yoh, puso una de sus piernas entre las piernas de Yoh, acercó su cuerpo al de él de manera en la que vio por unos instantes sus pechos, haciendo que un ligero rubor apareciera, Tamao se dio cuenta de ello y se acercó a un más quedando frente a frente, pecho a pecho.

-Tamao…-

****

**Notas: **Jejejeje… los he dejado picados, habrá beso?? No lo sé, así que fans TamaoxYoh y fans anti Tamao esperen cualquier cosa de mi, bueno, reviews, tomatazos por favor!!!


	3. Una lágrima

**Deal******

**By**** Kaoru Tao**

**III. Una lágrima**

****

Bueno pues el 3 capi, espero que sea de su agrado como los demás =D BAD TAMAO RULEZ!!!! XDDD

Ahora el fic =3

****

-Tamao…-

La respiración de Yoh se acelero, Tamao sonreía de una manera seductora ahora tenía al castaño a sus pies y ella no podría hacer nada.

-¿No te gusta tenerme tan cerca?-

-La verdad es que si me gusta, pero Anna puede darse cuenta…y tendríamos problemas-

-Ella se ha ido a dormir, ella te ha dejado y sabía que esto podría pasar, no te preocupes yo te daré lo que ella nunca te dio-

Tamao acercó completamente sus labios a los de Yoh, primero eran pequeños besos, jugaba con la boca de Yoh, este quería atrapar la boca de Tamao pero ella no se dejaba así que optó por aprisionarla cerrando sus piernas entre las caderas de la chica lo cual hizo el contacto de cuerpo a cuerpo extremadamente cerca y la beso, comenzaron a jugar con su lenguas ambos disfrutaban el momento. Alguien está afuera.

-Jujuju… eres muy rápida pequeña esclava, me pregunto si en verdad mi reina estará dormida-

Hao desapareció y Tamao miro de reojo el lugar donde estaba. La habitación de Anna es iluminada por la luz que refleja la luna, una chica de cabellos dorados observa con mirada perdida a la luna.

-Supongo que ahora no hay nada que pueda hacer, ¿o sí?-

-Quédate conmigo-

-…-

-Deja de pensar en él, lo perdiste, nunca correspondiste lo que el sentía, ahora no puedes arrepentirte, ahora no puedes hacer nada-

-…-

-Hiciste todo lo posible para evitarlo…vamos, ven conmigo, se mi reina, se mi todo, se mía-

-Pero yo decidí quedarme a su lado por que confío en él-

-Pero esta ocasión nada de 'todo estará bien' si en verdad confías en él, déjalo y ven conmigo, en este momento esta siendo entretenido por ella-

-Lo sé, pero ella había aceptado que él debía estar conmigo, ¿no tienes algo que ver Hao?-

-¿Cómo es posible que pienses eso? Si lo único que hago es intentar conquistarte, mi linda Anna-

-…-

Anna continuaba viendo la luna, Hao se acercó a ella y pudo notar una pequeña lágrima recorría su mejilla, suavemente la limpio, pero ningún sentimiento de culpa nacía de él, ya que estaba a punto de obtener lo que quería.

-¿Qué sientes?-

-¿De qué?-

-Ella-

-¿Te refieres a Anna?-

-Sí…-

-Pues, el sentimiento que sentía por ella…ahora a cambiado y lo mismo digo del que sentía por ti-

-¿Te atraigo?-

-Demasiado…-

-Me alegro…-

"_Pero aún no sé lo que siento exactamente…_"

-Será mejor que vaya a dormir, también debes hacerlo-

-Oye…-

-¿Sí?-

-Podemos dormir en la misma habitación, no quiero estar con Conchi y Ponchi-

-Claro-

Pasos se escuchan, pasos subiendo escaleras, pasos entrando a una habitación, pasos… pasos… ellos dos escuchan esos pasos, uno de ellos llora sin saberlo y el otro espera una respuesta, mientras que los dueños de los pasos juegan, uno de ellos juega a conquistar mientras que el otro juega a sentir lo contrario. El destino de esos cuatro seres aún no esta decidido, pero con el tiempo la espera y los juegos terminarán por convertirse en realidad.

****

**Notas: **Que tal?? Les ha gustado?? Pensaron que Tamao e Yoh harían algo malo??? Pues el párrafo final es para que se confundan o entiendan hacia donde va la historia, si quieren pueden poner teorías y la que se acerque ps… ahí veré que le puedo ofrecer XD No se pierdan el próximo capi!!!! Reviews!!!!!


	4. Decisión

Deal By Kaoru Tao  
  
IV. Decisión  
  
Hola!! Perdón por la tardanza, pero los exámenes ¬¬ pero ya esta todo, he salido de vagaciones así que a escribir se ha dicho X3  
  
Ahora el fic =3  
  
Una habitación totalmente en silencio. Un futón arreglado con una maleta encima. Una persona caminando de extremo a extremo, colocando ropa en la maleta. La maleta ha sido cerrada y escondida en un ropero, aquella persona sale de la habitación.  
  
=============  
  
Medio día. Y ni un solo ruido en la pensión. Parece que no hay nadie.  
  
"Supongo que he de hacer para 5 personas..."  
  
-Tamao!-  
  
-...-  
  
-Tamao!-  
  
-...-  
  
-TAMAO!!-  
  
-Qué quieren?-  
  
-Por qué te comportas así?-  
  
-Por qué te pones eso?-  
  
-Acaso no les agrada?-  
  
-NO!!-  
  
-...-  
  
-Nosotros preferimos a la Tamao tierna, dulce, que a pesar de todo, nos quería, nos cuidaba, nos consideraba sus amigos-  
  
-Me parece que ya no existe-  
  
-Tamao!-  
  
-Eres tú!, Conchi!, Ponchi! Será mejor que se larguen-  
  
-Sí...-  
  
-Qué pasa?-  
  
-Vengo a felicitarte!! Ayer estuviste magnifica!! Nunca imagine que mi hermanito cayera redondito-  
  
-Para que vengas a decirme esto significa que algo pasó, no?- -Sí... y también vengo a darte algo-  
  
-Qué es?-  
  
-Esto!-  
  
Hao retiro de las manos de Tamao el pequeño plato en el cual probaba el almuerzo, la tomo de la cadera, acercándola a su cuerpo e invadió su boca sin su permiso, Tamao correspondió el beso.  
  
-Es para que sepas quien es tu dueño, pequeña-  
  
-Ya lo sé!-  
  
-Me retiro-  
  
Al parpadear Tamao Hao no estaba y en su lugar apareció Yoh.  
  
-Hola-  
  
-Hola-  
  
-Tamao, necesito platicar contigo, sobre lo de ayer...-  
  
-Qué pasa?-  
  
-En verdad estabas dispuesta a eso?, para conquistarme?-  
  
-Yoh, yo solo quiero que te des cuenta que existo, que si ella no te ama, aquí estoy-  
  
-Lo sé, pero no sé que decirle a Anna-  
  
-Lo que sientes, debes ser sincero...-  
  
-Es verdad, bajaremos para el almuerzo-  
  
-Bien-  
  
"Espero que no pase algo malo..."  
  
= = = == = = = = = == = = = = =  
  
Pasos. Nuevamente se escuchan en la pensión, pasos buscando algo, pasos escapando de algo. Yoh al fin encontró a Anna.  
  
-Anna...-  
  
-Yoh...-  
  
-Necesito hablar contigo-  
  
-Lo sé, es sobre Tamao, yo también tengo que hablar contigo-  
  
-En ese caso comienza tú-  
  
-Bien, mira Yoh, yo sé que tus sentimientos hacia mi no son los mismos, así que ayer lo estuve pensando y he decidido que regresaré con Kino por un tiempo, no le diré nada sobre Tamao-  
  
-Anna, no puedes irte-  
  
-Pero no puedo soportar esto Yoh!!-  
  
-Annita- -No me digas así, no te engañes, no me engañes, me voy, cuídate mucho-  
  
-ANNA!!-  
  
Pasos. Se escuchan pasos, pasos veloces, que se alejan de un ser amado, esos pasos pertenecen a alguien que ama a Yoh, esa persona no es capaz de preguntarle a Yoh sus sentimientos, esa persona confía en Yoh. Una chica a lo lejos ve a Anna salir de la pensión corriendo, esperando que Yoh la siguiera, pero eso no ocurrió. Tamao sonrió.  
  
= = = = = = = = = =  
  
En la estación del tren, una chica vestida de negro espera a que anuncien su salida, un joven de cabello castaño se sienta a un lado de ella.  
  
-Qué haces aquí?-  
  
-...-  
  
-Ya lo has pensado?-  
  
-El que?-  
  
-Irte conmigo-  
  
-Yo he decido regresar con Kino-  
  
-Ah! Mi abuela... Por qué?-  
  
-Porque lo he puesto a prueba-  
  
-Y en que consiste?-  
  
-Sí en verdad ama a Tamao no me buscará, pero si me ama a mi, irá donde Kino-  
  
-Sigues confiando en él?-  
  
-Me iré a un lugar donde pueda encontrarme, acaso eso no responde tu pregunta?-  
  
-...-  
  
-Él inconscientemente sabrá que lo estaré esperando, yo he decidido estar a su lado-  
  
-Y yo he decidido no darme por vencido-  
  
Pasos, aquí, allá, por donde sea, los pasos de esos cuatro seres se escuchan, uno de ellos se va, otro vigilan otros pasos, otro es vigilado y el último esta confundido, sus pasos, todos se escuchan iguales, pero los dueños son tan diferentes. Pasos, solo se espera que los pasos se reúnan nuevamente y se aclaren los malentendidos.  
  
Notas: Que tal? Extraña manera de poner a prueba a Yoh, pero para venir de Anna, supongo que es aceptable, no? Reviews!! No se pierdan el próximo capi!!! 


	5. Yoh

**Deal******

**By**** Kaoru Tao**

**V. Yoh**

Holas!!! Al fin después de mucha espera he continuado esta historia, no la había olvidado, pero no habia compu u.u weno, ya los dejo de molestar.

**Ahora el fic 3**

Han pasado 2 días desde que Anna se fue y las cosas no han mejorado.

- Vaya... 2 días sin salir de su habitación, es demasiado aburrido...-

- Supongo que la paciencia ya no esta en tu persona -

- ¿Por qué dices eso? -

- Porque estas conmigo, te la has pasado conmigo desde que se encerró -

- Pues... te pareces a él, pero ya no puedo más iré a levantarle -

- Como quieras -

La pelirrosa sube las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de Yoh, decidida abre la puerta y cual es la sorpresa que se lleva al ver la habitación vacía y una nota en el futón...

_"Tamao, decidí salir un rato, creo que hoy dormiré en casa de Manta... Yoh"_

- ¡Pero que...!-

- ¿Se te ha escapado?-

- ¡Cállate! -

- Mide tu tono de voz, que tu y yo no somos iguales -

- ... -

- Estoy seguro que ese tal Ryu te dirá donde está -

- Bien, ¿Por qué no va a ver a la señorita Anna? -

- Buena idea, por llamar así a mi futura reina me llevaré a tus molestos espíritus -

- Que se divierta, amo -

Hao tomó a Conchi y Ponchi, llamó a su espíritu y se fue hacia donde Anna se encontraba ahora, Tamao fue hacia su habitación para ponerse la ropa que usaba antes de que Hao la cambiara por completo.

- Pensar que hago esto para encontrar a Yoh... bien... a buscar a ese tipo tan asqueroso -

Tamao salió de la pensión, comenzó a caminar hasta que llegó al centro de boliche abandonado, se quedo unos instantes parada para inspeccionar si alguien estaba ahí.

- Señor Ryu, ¡Señor Ryu! -

- ¿Qué pasa Muscle Punch? -

- ¿Qué no es esa chica amiga de Yoh, señor? -

- ... Vaya ¡Pero si es Tamao! -

Ryu salió del centro de boliche, quedando frente a frente con Tamao, quien esta a su vez se comportó lo más tímida posible para engañar a Ryu.

- ¡Tamao que gusto verte! ¿Qué haces por aquí tan sola? -

- Pues... verá... lo que pasa es que a la señorita Anna la llamó la señora Kino y tuvo que regresar a Izumo...-

- Oh, ya veo -

- Y estoy buscando al joven Yoh, no lo he visto desde que la señorita se fue y me preocupa...-

- ¡No te preocupes más! ¡Ryu con su espada de madera te llevará con Don Yoh! -

- ¿En serio? -

- ¡Sí! vamos a mi motocicleta! -

- ¡Muchas gracias! je, este ya cayó -

- ¿Dijiste algo? -

- ¿Ah? ¿Si sabe donde se encuentra el joven Yoh? -

- No... Pero estoy seguro que Manta lo sabrá, vamos -

Al lograr engañar a Ryu, Tamao es llevada hasta el hogar de Manta el único precio que tuvo que pagar fue escuchar a cantar a Ryu durante el camino.

- ¡Hemos llegado! -

- Al fin -

- ¿eh? -

- Nada, bien, toca -

- Oh, sí -

Ding, Dong

_- Residencia Oyamada ¿en que podemos servirle? -_

- ¿Se encuentra Oyamada Manta? -__

_- El joven Manta se encuentra, en un momento le abriremos la puerta -_

- Gracias, bien Tamao entremos -

- Sí -

Las puertas se abrieron y los dos chicos entraron a un gran jardín, caminaron hasta llegar a otra puerta en la cual una ama de llaves les esperaba.

_- Buenos días, pasen por favor -_

- Buenos días -

_- Por favor síganme, los llevare hasta la habitación del joven Manta -_

- Sí, gracias -

Nuevamente los chicos comenzaron a caminar, pasaron por una sala con muebles que se veían bastante caros y cómodos, de ahí entraron a un pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras, las cuales subieron y llegaron a una habitación que estaba al fondo a la derecha.

Toc, Toc

- Adelante -

_- Perdone la interrupción pero unos amigos suyos han venido a verlo -_

- ¿Amigos? -

- Hola Manta -

- Ryu -

- Hola -

- Ahi esta, traje conmigo a Tamao -

_- Me retiro -_

- ¿Tamao? -

- Buenos días joven Manta, joven Yoh -

- Buenos días -

- ¿Y a que se debe la visita? -

- Lo que pasa es que Tamao estaba buscando a Don Yoh -

- ¿No me habías dicho que si avisaste? -

- Es que solo deje una nota, ya que me salí por la ventana, ¿Y para que me querías? -

- Necesito saber si... piensa ir a buscarla... -

- ... -

- Don Yoh, ¿A que se refiere Tamao? -

- Es verdad Yoh -

La cara de Yoh tomo un semblante serio al igual que el de Tamao, mientras que los otros dos estaban confundidos al no saber lo que pasaba.

- Aún no lo sé -

- Necesita decidir antes de que el señor Mikihisha venga -

- El no vendrá... -

- Yoh, ¿podrías explicarnos lo que pasa? -

- ¿Eh? ah, pues... como te lo explico... Anna se fue de la casa y yo no he decicido si iré por ella o me quedaré con Tamao -

- ¿¡Qué!? -

**Mientras tanto.... **

- Dos días llevas esperando, ¿Cuantos más esperaras? -

- Los que sean necesarios -

- ¿Y cuando vendrá el día en el que me aceptes? -

- Cuando deje de esperar a Yoh -

- Me parece que ese día vendrá más pronto de lo que te imaginas Annita -

**Notas: **Bien, puede que esten enfadados por el tiempo en el que me tarde en actualizar, pero no había olvidado la historia o algo por el estilo, lo que pasa es que no sabía como seguirle y no había compu (como que ya lo había mencionado), pero si voy a terminar este fic, tarde pero seguro n.n

Reviews, Tomatazos!!!


End file.
